How Much Can Two Minutes Change?
by Katrinelife
Summary: What if Michael had come out of the Pod Chamber two minutes later. Two minutes cant really change much or could they and what does that mean for ML and MM.
1. Default Chapter

"Tess killed Alex", stated Maria as Michael came out of the pod chamber and the ground started rumbling

"What", whispered Michael as he turned around

"Max stop, it was Tess, Tess killed Alex, she mind warped Alex and sent him to Las Cruces to decode the book but he broke out of the mind warp and she killed him", yelled Liz as they entered the Granilith chamber but Max, Isabel and Tess were already in the cone

"Michael no", cried Maria as Michael touched the cone and he was also sucked in

"We have to get out of here", screamed Kyle as he pulled Liz and Maria out of the Granilith chamber as the surroundings started melting away

"Max", whispered Liz as they reached the desert floor and the Granilith shot into space

"What if she betrays them they have no way of getting help", stated Maria as she and Liz clung to one another crying

"Tess, did you kill Alex", asked Max as they were released into a large room surrounded by columns

"I didn't mean to, his brain was just so weakened by the mind warping and look none of that matters now", replied Tess

"Life matters Tess, I loved him", cried Isabel

"What mattered was getting home but you could never understand that could you, I might have been able to teach you but that stupid bitch had Max wrapped around her", started Tess

"Don't you ever call her that", yelled Max

"See, look how fast you run to her defense, why couldn't you ever feel that about me, I'm your wife Max, I'm carrying your child", said Tess as a group of men with some type of guns walked in

"This was all some kind of plan to get pregnant and go home wasn't it, home to what Tess to Kivar and our enemies", asked Max as they looked at the guards that outnumbered them

"They're not my enemies Max", answered Tess as Kivar also walked into the room

"You made a deal with Kivar", hissed Michael

"No Nasado did forty years ago", stated Tess as the group of men surrounded the three separating them from Tess

"You wouldn't let me rule through you Max so I'll rule through your son", smiled Kivar

"This'll never work", replied Michael as the men put hand cuffs on him, Max and Isabel

"Soldiers put them in the containment cells, Tess we have a room ready for you", instructed Kivar

Earth

"They've been gone for two weeks there's nothing you can do they're not going to come back and there's no way for you to get to them", stated Kyle as he sat at a booth at the Crashdown after closing with Liz and Maria

"Oh god it's going to be an inquisition", cried Maria as she lay her head on Lizs shoulder as she also started crying

"Liz, Maria, Kyle please tell us what's going on", stated Philip Evans as he, Diane Evans, Jeff Parker, Nancy Parker and Amy Deluca walked over to the booth

"Please explain what's going on where are Max, Isabel and Michael, something is defiantly wrong you girls have been sick all week and Kyle you're just mopping around", added Nancy

"We can't", whispered Maria

"You can, Liz and you have done nothing for the past two weeks except cry your self asleep, your teachers are calling, your grades are slipping, now tell us what's going on", replied Amy

"We can't tell you everything in detail but the jist is Tess is pregnant with Maxs son and she sold the baby to some really evil people and turned them others over to them so they're in danger and there's nothing we can do to help them, so just let us grieve", said Liz as she guided Maria out of the booth and towards the back room

"I'm sorry but what they're saying is true, all we can do is assume they're dead by now and hopefully move on with our lives", added Kyle as he got up and walked out the front door

"Chica what are we going to do", asked Maria as the two sat on Lizs bed

"Like I said before there is nothing we can do nothing at all", cried Liz as new waves of tears came to the two

Antar

"Max what are we going to do, we can't just be their wiping slaves until they decide to kill us", stated Isabel as she struggled to sit against the cell wall

"There's no way of getting out, there are hundreds of Kivars soldiers and there are only three of us", replied Max

"Why didn't we believe Liz when she first said it had something to do with aliens, if we had done that may be we would of found out about Tess sooner", said Michael as he looked at the other two

"Could have, should have, would have doesn't mean a damn thing now because now Max you're going to make a speech giving the power of King to your future son", laughed Kivar as he walked up to the see through wall of their cell

"Never", hissed Max

"Well that wont do you have to look censer when you make the speech", stated Kivar

"I have an idea how about we give them an incentive to cooperate, Max cares so much about that stupid Bitch Liz and Michael was going to stay for her friend Maria, what if they had an accident and if Max doesn't comply after that their parents have an accident", asked Tess as she walked up behind Kivar

"Interesting", smiled Kivar as he and Tess started walking away

"Stop don't hurt them", cried Michael as he pounded on the walls of the cell

"I'll do anything just don't hurt them", added Max

"To late now", replied Kivar as he and Tess went out of sight

Earth

"Miss. Parker, Miss. Deluca I know it's difficult that your friends left town but you need to improve your work in the past two weeks the grades in all of your classes have slipped to Cs and Ds. I hate to see this effect your finals and what classes you take next year", stated the Principal as she stood in front of Liz and Maria

"We understand, we're doing our best to get over this", replied Liz

"Can we please just go we have a lot of home work", said Maria as the Principal passed in front of them

"You may go but I expect you both to have a better attitude tomorrow", answered the Principal and to that Liz and Maria walked out into the empty halls

"So this is the ex kings Bitch and the ex advisors Bitch", laughed a soldier as he and three others appeared through a portal in front of Liz and Maria

"Who are you what do you want", asked Liz as the soldiers approached the girls

"Kivar sent us to kill you because the exs wont cooperate", answered a soldier as they blasted Liz and Maria against a wall

"Run", yelled Maria as she grabbed Lizs arm and they tried to get away from the soldiers

"You can run all you want you're still going to die", replied a soldier as they chased the two, before they could reach the outside doors the soldiers caught up to them pinning them to the ground with their powers

"Please don't hurt us, please what did we ever do to you", cried Maria as they tried to fight the powers but couldn't

"Just stay still and this will only hurt a little, we have to do this before you die so there's more blood", stated a soldier as he took out a knife and bent between the two girls

"What are you doing", asked Liz as the others immobilized Maria and her heads

"You see we don't need your bodies we just need something to torture your ex boys with so they know you were in pain before you died so they'll then think of it happening to their poor Mommies and listen to Kivar", smiled the soldier with the knife as he proceeded to cut two by two inch pieces of scalp off both screaming girls head

"You sick jack ass", cried Liz from the pain

"Hay the idea comes from your own history at least that's what Queen Ava said", replied the soldier as he put away the knife, placing the hair in a small bag and sat a hand on each girls throats

"So bye", added another as Maria and Liz start gasping for air


	2. 2

"No please", whispered Liz as her and Marias lips started to turn blue

"Stop", added Maria as she tried to push her arms up but instead the group of soldiers were pushed away by a blast of air

"What was that", asked a soldier as they stood up

"I don't know but lets get out of here", answered another as they opened a portal and jumped through closing it

"Lizzie what just happen", asked Maria as she and Liz huddled together

"I don't know but we have to get help", replied Liz as she took out her cell phone

"Liz, Maria", whispered Kyle as he walked down the halls ten minutes later

"Over here", said Maria as Kyle found them

"Well you look like hell, come on lets get you out of here and figure out what we're going to do about your heads", stated Kyle as he helped the two stand

Lizs Room

"What are we going to do Liz how are we going to hide the missing skin and hair", asked Maria as she and Liz sat on the bed looking into the mirror at the rippled scabs forming on there heads

"The two of you could wear hats", suggested Kyle from his position at the desk chair

"Yah but the thing is the hair will never grow back", replied Liz

"Liz honey are you in there, we need to talk we can't just listen to what you said yesterday", asked Nancy as she knocked on Lizs closed door

Antar

"Are the two dead", asked Kivar as he and the four soldiers stood in front of the cell

"Yes sir", lied the soldier as he opened the pouch and removed the hair

"So this is the proof, which one of you had the blond and who had the brunette", asked Kivar as he took the scraps of hair and throw them in the cell

"That doesn't mean they're Liz and Marias", whispered Isabel as Michael slowly picked the blond one up

"No, they were so scared when they were removing it and then they suffocated them", replied Michael as he dropped the hair

"So Max will you give the power of king to your son or do I have to go after your parents now and for Michael since you really have none Tess tells me about an Amy Deluca", smiled Kivar knowing by the tears that he had already won

Lizs Room

"We can't let her see", whispered Maria as Nancy opened the door and in a vain attempt to hide the blood Liz put her hand over Marias wound

"What the hell", asked Philip not just to the fact of the wounds but the fact that Liz was healing it

"Who hurt you Maria and Liz how did you fix it", added Amy

"We came here for answers but now we have more questions", replied Jeff

"I know we have to explain but Liz can you see if you can fix yourself too", asked Maria as she looked at Liz

"Why Max was never able to heal him self but I guess I can", said Liz as she sat her hand on her wound and was able to heal it

"So what's going on", asked Nancy as she looked at the three teenagers

"To start we don't now where the powers are coming from and Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess are alive but they aren't exactly from Earth", started Maria

"As of two hours ago they were still alive but they're not on Earth", added Kyle

Antar

"I Zan house of Antar here by give all my power as King to my unborn son and until his coronation his Mother Ava will lead. Some my wonder why I shall not rule my self, from my time away from Antar I gained a different family but they are not as fortunate as ourselves they are unable to protect themselves from intruders. So I will protect them while leaving you in capable hand", stated Max as he stood on a balcony looking over a large gathering of people

"Very well said my husband", replied Tess as she walked out on to the balcony doing a princess wave

"My wife and son will care for you well", said Max as he turned around and walked back to Kivars waiting guards

"Now that that's over with you can have a accident in a few month and I can marry Tess", smiled Kivar

"But you said their deaths would be sooner", stated Tess as she walked up to the group

"It will be tonight but the public will not now of it, take him back to his cell for now", said Kivar as the soldiers took hold of Maxs arms

Lizs Room

"Thank you for telling us the truth", whispered Diane through tears as she and Philip slowly walked out of the room

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner", replied Liz as she hung her head

"Come on Maria I think it's time to go home", said Amy as she slowly put an arm around Marias shaking shoulder and ushered her out

"Liz you still have to get your grades back up and get back on track to a normal life", stated Jeff as he and Nancy looked at their daughter who was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands

"I still love Max and I'm not going to forget him over night", retorted Liz as she looked up through tears

"It's been over two weeks that's enough time to heal over a teenage crush", replied Nancy as Liz just stared

"Your Mother's right you're only seventeen this doesn't mean anything", added Jeff

"Get out, just leave me alone", cried Liz as she lay on her bed looking away from her parents

Antar

"Come on move", stated a soldier as he and five soldiers pushed the cuffed Max, Michael and Isabel towards a fifty foot cliff

"Let them go", yelled a woman as she and ten others ran up behind the group

"Serina you and your rebels will not succeed", answered one of the soldiers as Isabel was brought to the edge

Lizs Room

"Lizzie I think I have a problem", said Maria over the phone

"What", asked Liz as she sat up on her bed

"Remember how they told that Tess was pregnant by a hand print", replied Maria

"Yah", whispered Liz

"Well I have one, may be only about a centimeter wide but it's there, I don't know what to do", cried Maria

"This is probably where your powers came from and why you've been throwing up", stated Liz

"Lizzie you've got powers too and been sick, did you do anything with Max before he left, you wouldn't do that would you even after you knew he already had Tess pregnant", asked Maria

"I told him about future Max, we kissed and we were both crying and things just went from there", answered Liz as she slowly lifted the hem of her shirt


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it there Lizzie", asked Maria

"Yah it is", cried Liz as she touched the growing hand print

"How are we going to deal with this Liz", whispered Maria

Antar

"Why would you help us", asked Isabel as Serina undid her cuffs while two other rebels helped Michael and Max

"We do not trust Kivar and we know that the speech was coursed out of Zan. You are not like you use to be, you are young and unaware that was a fault in your parents device", answered Serina as they stepped around the dead soldiers

"You know our parents", asked Max

"Use to Kivar gave them the same treatment they almost gave you", said Selina as they walked into a forest

"At least it's better then what they did to Maria and Liz and what they will do to the Evans now that we escaped", replied Michael as the foliage got denser

"There is no time to think about that now you're in grave danger", answered Selina

Deluca Residence

"Mom", whispered Maria as she walked into the Kitchen

"Maria what's the matter now", asked Amy

"I'm sorry, we were all really emotional when they were leaving, Michael and I made love and I'm", started Maria as she looked at the floor

"You're pregnant", said Amy as her face fell

"Yes by Michael and Liz is by Max, she's telling her parents now too", answered Maria

"Please just go to your room, I need to think", stated Amy

Lizs Room

"Elizabeth Marie Parker how dare you throw your life away like this", yelled Jeff

"Why", asked Nancy simply

"I love Max and", started Liz

"How do you expect to get into Harvard now, we're not taking care of this child", replied Jeff

"I'm not asking you to, I'll handle this myself", said Liz as she paced her room

"Good you're either giving up the thing or putting it up for adoption, there's still a chance", smiled Jeff

"No", cried Liz as she grabbed her back pack and exited the room

"Young lady get back here this instant or don't come back, you're throwing your life away", stated Nancy as Liz ran down the back stairs and out of the Crashdown

Deluca Residence

"Liz what are you doing here", asked Amy as she opened the door to a tear stained faced Liz

"They kicked me out because they couldn't stand I'm throwing my life away for my baby, is Maria still here", replied Liz

"Lizzie", whispered Maria as she peeked out of her room

"That's the same thing my Mother did to me, I may be upset Maria but I'm not going to send you away and Liz you can stay with us", comforted Amy as she ushered Liz into the house

Antar

"Zan, we believe you are our true leader and can deliver us from Kivar", stated Serina as they entered an encampment

"We can't help you we need to figure out how to get home and my name's Max", answered Max

"The only way for you to get back to Earth would be to defeat Kivar and gain control of his portal machine", said Serina as they approached an elderly man

"If you help us defeat Kivar we will show you how to operate the portals", replied the man

"It could be to late to save Mom and Dad, they already killed Liz and Maria", stated Isabel

"If we keep Kivar busy he's less likely to send people to Earth", commented Serina

"Then we'll help you", replied Max

Deluca Residence

"How exactly are you both so sure you're pregnant", asked Amy as she stood in front of Liz and Maria who were sitting on the couch

"Antarians have a thing for glowing silver hand prints", answered Maria as both girls showed their abdomens

"Liz only has one little hand print, Marias is putting it's too little hands up", whispered Amy

"I don't think so, Maria it's two right hands", stated Liz as she noticed the size of the fingers

"Twins he left me with twins", cried Maria

"We'll make it Maria, I know we can", comforted Liz

Four Years Later

Antar

"So Askuwheteau what's the word", asked Michael as he and another man walked up to the Elderly Man

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Michael, Khuyen, we knew we could only hold off Kivar sending someone to Earth for so long, today he sent two", answered Askuwheteau with a sad look

"Just two for what reason when they went after Liz and Maria it was more", panicked Michael

"It could be a scouting party but King Max has resolved to triple our efforts", comforted Askuwheteau

"Isabel must be devastated she probably thinks they're after the Evans", stated Khuyen as he rubbed his forehead

"Khuyen check on your wife Isabel needs you now, I better check in with Max, see if he needs me to rally the troops", said Michael as he clapped the two men on the back then walked away

Earth

"Come on Pixie, Mikey, Nitika. Grammy Amy, Grandma Diane and Grandpa Philip are here to take you to the park", yelled Maria up a flight of stairs

"So has everything been quiet lately, where's Liz", asked Diane

"She's upstairs in bed, night terrors all night she barley got an hours sleep", answered Maria as a three three year olds came running down the stairs

"See you Momma", laughed a blond girl and the boy as they ran out with Philip and Amy following them

"Aunie Maria tell Mommy I hope she feel better", whispered a brunette girl as Diane took her hand and lead her out

"I will sweetheart be good, all of you", yelled Maria out the door

"Off and running I assume", said Liz as Maria entered her bedroom

"Yah Chica, so what was it last night, the looks you got from your Dad last week at the store or the crying little boy", asked Maria as she sat of Lizs bed

"The little boy it's always the same ever since I was first pregnant, he's sitting in the middle of a forest all by him self crying for help, each time I get a little closer but I still can't reach him or see him clearly and he doesn't answer when I ask him what's wrong, then a dark shadow starts covering him and I know he'll be lost if that happens, I can't lose him I don't know why but I can't", answered Liz as she lay back placing an arm over her baggy eyes

"Try to get some sleep Chica may be you'll get far enough this time, the muchkin berg aide should be back in a few hours so try to get some real sleep", whispered Maria as she left the room

"Help please make her stop I don't want to hurt them", cried a three year old boy as Liz slowly approached in the dream world

"Who don't you want to hurt, what's wrong, who's her", asked Liz as she looked at the black haired blue eyed boy

"Mommy she wants me to do bad things for the man that tried to kill my Daddy, she didn't love Daddy but you do help me, I don't want to hurt them but she can make me", whispered the boy as he referred to the dark shadow as Mommy

"Are you Maxs son, who does Tess want you to hurt", stated Liz as she bent down to the childs level and looked up at the shadow to see that it was Tess

"Them but I don't want to, I know Daddy loved his Mommy and Daddy and I can sense my sister I don't want to hurt her, please help me", cried the boy as Diane, Philip and the three kids appeared

"The soldiers lied Zanje they didn't kill Liz and Maria those are their children, no problem once you've finished these you can kill the other two", replied Tess not seeming to notice Liz

"But Mommy I'm little, they didn't do nothing", cried Zanje as Tess lead him towards the group

"You will because you love your Mommy don't you and you want to make Kivar proud don't you", asked Tess as she tried to get the boy to look her in the eyes

"I want to make Daddy proud and Sissy proud please help me, I love her but it's better to loose one then more", whispered Zanje as he looked at Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long but between moving, computer damage, long repair and school, I didn't have time to write. Sorry but I'm back now.

"Maria", screeched Liz as she jumped out of bed and went running out of her room

"Liz what's the matter", asked Maria as Liz ran down the stairs running into Maria

"The dream it's Max and Tesses son, Tess and Kivar want him to kill Amy, Diane and Philip, and now that she knows we're alive and have kids us but Zanje doesn't want to. If he doesn't Tess will mind warp him into doing it", cried Liz

"How could that skank want a three year old to kill people", asked Maria as Liz dragged her out the front door

"To make Kivar proud", hissed Liz

Park

"Higher Mikey higher", laughed the brunette girl as the boy pushed her on the swing

"Mikey, Natika look, look Gramy Amy got us", stated the blond girl as she ran from the bench where the Grandparents were sitting, holding a bag of bread

"Quaky food, Nitika, Pixie let's go now", replied Mikey as he stopped the swing and grabbed a hand of each girl and started running

"So the eternal question is Mickey more like Maria or Michael if he didn't have Hank", asked Philip as the three followed the children to the duck pond

"Hard to tell they're both insane, the real question is, is Pixie calmer because she lives with Liz and Nitika crazy because she lives with Maria", answered Amy as Nitika throw an entire slice at the ducks and Pixie took the time to brake it into pieces

"They're just so happy that's all that matters, I just wish they could know their Daddies", whispered Diane

"That'll never happen like my son will never now his and I wouldn't want that, Rebels are just so dirty", stated Tess as she stood behind the group holding Zanjes hand

"Tess what do you want", hissed Philip as the three jumped up and the children ran behind them

"Hold it are those Liz and Marias kids, I thought they were dead but that doesn't matter, Zanje can just prove himself more. Go ahead sweetie show Mommy you love her", smiled Tess as she pushed the child forward

"But Mommy I don't want to hurt them, Daddy loves his Mommy and Daddy I know and please don't make me hurt my sister", cried Zanje

"She's not your sister, she's haft and she's a mongrel. Now do what I say or else", stated Tess

"Don't say that I lov", started Zanje but stopped when Tess created a mind warp on him

"They are the enemy, you will be Kivars son if you do this and you will", replied Tess

"Leave them alone", yelled Maria as she and Liz ran in between the two groups as Zanje created an energy ball

"They are the enemy", chanted Zanje as he shot the fire ball but Maria blocked it

"Come on baby boy you ask Liz for help we know you don't want to hurt them so break free", begged Maria as Tess stepped in front of the boy then tossed the two to the side

"Stop this Tess, don't hurt them they've done nothing", said Liz as she got up and stood in between Zanje and Tess while Maria went to the group with the children

"What are you going to do talk me to death", asked Tess

"Stop mindwarping him", hissed Liz then she, Tess and Zanje dropped to the ground

"What happened are they okay", cried Amy as they ran to check the three

"Tess is dead", whispered Philip as he looked up from checking Tesses pulse

"It's better to loose one then more but I still loved her even if she was evil, only saw me as a way to get to Kivar and now I'm all alone", cried Zanje as Diane helped him up and Maria was helping Liz

"You're a very wise boy Zanje, you're like your father but you are never alone", comforted a weakened Liz as she gently took his hand

"You make Kivar go away I don't want to be connected to him", whispered Zanje

Antar

"They can't do this they can't", cried Isabel into Khuyens arms

"We can't do any thing, we're still to far from Kivar to get to the portal. I know how you feel", whispered Max as he knelt in front of the two

"But it's not fair Mom and Dad loved us and now they're going to be gone because of us", replied Isabel as she continued to convulse

"We don't know if they went after your parents it could be for another reason", comforted Khuyen

"They could have gone scouting or looking for something, we don't know", added Michael

"We do know", laughed Serina as she ran up to the group

"What did you find out", asked Max as he stood up

"Kivar sent Tess and Zanje, he wanted the boy to kill his grandparents to separate him from you Max but something happened I don't now what. Kivar made Earth off limits until he can send troops, apparently Tess never came back and his connection to her is gone and Zanje is being blocked. Apparently he felt a presents of so much fucking power that it scared the shit out of him", laughed Serina

"It couldn't have been one of the dupes they've got the same power that we do and he's not scared of us, Nasado's dead so who could it be", asked Michael

"If only we didn't have this force field I could connect with my son and find out what happened", whispered Max

"I don't know who it could be but who ever it is bought us some time to save both worlds", answered Serina

Earth

"I'm sorry I scared you so much with the dreams", whispered Zanje as he sat on Lizs bed where she was laying

"It's okay my family is safe and at least one threat to Earth is gone but I am sorry it cost you your Mother", answered Liz

"What happen to Daddy", asked Nitika who was sitting next to him

"And our Daddy too", asked Pixie as she and Mikey stood in the door way with Maria

"They part of the Rebels, Mommy said that they bad but I sense people and Daddy better then Mommy and Kivar", answered Zanje

"I say we celebrate, lets go outside and play", laughed Nitika as she grabbed Zanjes hand

"What's play", asked Zanjie as he was dragged out of the room and Mikey and Pixie followed

"Like I told you before get some sleep Liz", smiled Maria as she closed the door

Liz Dream

"Not again", whispered Liz as a five year old girl stood in front of her crying

"They're coming for us and we're not strong enough but Mummy says it's going to be okay", cried the girl

"Are you Isabels daughter", whispered Liz as she looked into the girls eyes

"Yes my name's Syeira, they're coming for us they're going to kill us all", stated Syeira

"Why me", yelled Liz as she woke up

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Anyone interested in my other active stories, they'll be updated in the next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Five Years Later

"Can we get the chocolate one Mommy, right Sissy the chocolate", asked Zanje as he stood with Liz and Nitika in front of a bakery window

"Yah the chocolate please Mommy", added Nitika

"Okay my little Monkeys", laughed Liz as they entered the shop

"And can it have Monkeys on it to", smiled Zanje

"Anything for your birthday", replied Liz

Antar

"The final battle, you think we'll be able to go home once this is over", asked Michael as he and Max crawled ahead of a group of men towards Kivars complex

"If there's any justice", answered Max

Earth

"Hold it this group seems short three", stated Kyle as he stopped Liz and the two kids coming out of the bakery

"Mikey, Pixie and Aunie Maria went with Grammy Amy to visit Great Grammy Hannah since they made up", answered Zanje

"But they'll be back for our birthday party in two days will you be there", asked Nitika

"Of course why wouldn't your Uncle Kyle be at two of his favorite soon to be eight year olds birthday party", retorted Kyle as he put his hands on his hips and made a duh face

"I think Clown Kyle would be better don't you kids", asked Liz

"Yah please Uncle Kyle", laughed Nitika

"Sure Muffler the Clown yah right, I'll see you later I need to get back to work", replied Kyle as he waved good bye and stared to walk away

"I'll work on him don't worry", smiled Liz to the two kids

Antar

"So you thought you could win, you and your group of rebels, the only question I have is how did you get a rebel to Earth who could kill Tess and steal the child. You know how hard it's been to appear to be ruling through them when they're not here", asked Kivar

"I don't know who has my son", answered Max as he stood in a cell with Michael and Khuyen

"Bull shit the bitch that block me had you fresh in her mind", replied Kivar

"What are you talking about you psycho", yelled Michael

"Some little bi", started Kivar just as he was knocked down by an explosion

"Do I always have to save you", asked Serina as rebels started flowing through the corridor

"Amazing how much the normal people help when they found out what Kivar was doing", laughed Isabel as she opened their cell

"You'll never win", replied Kivar as he opened a portal, jumped through it and closed it before anyone could react

"He's gone to Earth, we'll be able to send you in one day when the systems are repowered", said Askuwheteau as he walked up to the group carrying Syeira

"So I guess we're going home", whispered Isabel as she took Syeira

"They're coming for us and we're not strong enough", cried Syeira

"It's going to be okay", comforted Isabel as she took the child into her arms

Earth

"Zanje what's the matter", asked Liz as she ran into Zanje and Mikeys room where Zanje was screaming

"Do you feel it Mommy", cried Zanje as he jumped out of his bed and into Lizs arms

"What, what", asked Liz

"Kivar he's coming here", answered Zanje

"It was just a nightmare, everything is going to be okay", comforted Liz

"No", insisted Zanje as he held tight to Liz and she gently held his head

"No it's real", whispered Liz as she got flashes of Kivar swearing revenge on Max as he appeared in the desert outside Roswell

"Mommy what's the matter", asked Natika as she stumbled into the room

"We need to call Maria and everything will be okay", answered Liz as she picked up Natika and headed for the kitchen

Next Morning

"But Momma why can't we go to school", whined Pixie

"Because we don't know when Kivar's going to attack and don't think of it as a bad thing we can set up for your birthday party tomorrow", smiled Maria as she lead the children into the living room

"Okay we've got create paper, balloons, posters and paint. What do you think you can create with all this", asked Liz as she sat on the couch with all the supplies

"One cool looking party and just think an extra day to the weekend", laughed Natika as she jumped up and down

Desert

"I thought I'd never see this place again", stated Isabel as she looked at the Granilith hill

"We'll go to Mom and Dads, see if they're still there. We can't do anything else until we can actually sense people, which will probably take two hours or so and then we'll find Kivar", replied Max as the group walked towards the road


	6. Chapter 6

"One of the old car's still here", stated Michael as they walked up the Evans driveway

"Mummy is this where you grew up", asked Syiera

"Yah it is and you get to meet your Grandparents when they get home", smiled Isabel through tears as Max unlocked the door using his powers

"They haven't changed much", replied Max as they walked through the kitchen and into the living room

"You'll get to see them soon", comforted Khuyen as Isabel started crying more

"All our stuffs gone so there goes a clean pair of clothes, they turned them into guest rooms", replied Max as he looked into the rooms down the hall

"Mummy who are all those kids", asked Syiera as she looked at the fire mantel

"I don't know honey, hold it", replied Isabel as she picked a piece of paper off the mantel

"What is it", asked Michael

"I think I've found Zanje, You're here by invited to the birthday party of Zanje, Natika, Pixie and Mikey. That's tomorrow, I don't know how to explain it but it's Lizs writing", stated Isabel as she looked at the paper then handed it to Max

"It's got an address, come on lets go", said Max as he headed towards the front door

"They can't be alive we saw them dead", replied Michael as he followed Max

"Wait", yelled Isabel as she took a picture off the mantle

"What", asked Michael as the two looked back

"Graduation was after they were supposed to be dead", whispered Isabel as she held up a picture of Liz and Maria in graduation robes laughing and hugging one another

Liz and Marias house

"What if they don't live here", asked Isabel as they walked up the driveway

"The Jetta", whispered Michael as he pointed next to the garage

"Mummy, Doddy I'm getting tired", whined Syiera from Khuyens arms

"Don't worry we'll find a place for you to sleep", comforted Khuyen as Max knocked on the door

"Maax", whispered Liz as she opened the door

"Liz you're alive, how they suffocated you", cried Max as the two hugged

"Liz if you're alive, does that mean Maria", started Michael but he was unable to finish as he fought back tears

"Liz is everything okay", asked Amy as she walked into the hall then stopped short

"Everything's right we have some help for when Kivar comes", smiled Liz

"Michael", cried Maria as she ran up to him

"They showed us your hair and we thought you were dead, how'd you survive", cried Michael as he held to Maria as tight as possible

"Everyone quiet down unless you want four kids knowing what they're going to get for their birthday. So which one of these pricks are the ones that knocked up my niece and her friend", asked Grandma Hannah as she looked at the three young men

"Excuse me", asked Max

"You heard me boy, your eyes tell me you're the monkeys father and you with the spikes you better take care of my grandbaby and great grand babies", answered Hannah

"Grandma", yelled Maria

"Come on Mom lets go to my house the kids have a lot to talk about, we'll be back tomorrow for the party", smiled Amy as she lead the seventy year old woman out the front door

"Can you explain what that lady was saying about knocked up", asked Isabel

"That's how we survived the soldiers and Tesses attack, we got pregnant with Check babies and were given powers", explained Maria

"So you know what happen to Zanje, at Mom and Dads there was a birthday invitation for him and three others", asked Max

"Zanje Evans is in bed in the room upstairs that he shares with Mikey Gurien and across the hall are their sisters Nitika Evans and Pixie Gurien. Also sleepy Syi there's a bed in Nitika and Pixies room for you along with some bed clothes on it", answered Liz as Khuyen put the child down

"Thank you pretty lady", whispered Syiera as she headed up the stairs

"I didn't believe her she said a lady was in her dreams that said I was right and everything would be okay. Also she's have a bed when we came to Earth", whispered Isabel

"Yah well just a warning if any of you interrupt my sleep like that again you're dead", answered Liz

"What", asked Michael

"Syi wasn't the first Zanje was", explained Maria

"Mommy", cried Zanje from up stairs

"Mamma", also came Pixies voice

"Kivar", yelled Mikey as the group ran up the stairs


End file.
